<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love the way you lie by YurioNikiforov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600613">Love the way you lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov/pseuds/YurioNikiforov'>YurioNikiforov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov/pseuds/YurioNikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Víctor Nikiforov es un hombre de negocios que está a punto de cerrar un trato con Nikolai Plisetsky, uno de los empresarios más importantes de Rusia. Sin embargo, su vida cambiará por completo al conocer a su nieto, Yuri Plisetsky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. EL PATINADOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esta tarde cuando caminaba con mi mejor amigo, Chris Giacometti, con el ánimo por los suelos y totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos lo he vuelto a ver; sus ojos esquivos se cruzaron con los míos por menos de un instante. No se si desperté algún sentimiento en él, una llama muy pequeña que calentara su frío corazón y reviviera en él un poco de lo que hubo entre nosotros hasta hace no mucho tiempo. Verlo acompañado por poco me destroza el corazón, pero en realidad me di cuenta de que ese acompañante no era su nuevo capricho, sino un amigo suyo, que unos segundos después tomó de la mano a otro chico mientras él intentaba aparentar que no me había visto. Y sólo una pregunta pasaba por mi cabeza mientras se alejaba más y más hasta perderse de mi vista: ¿por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?.</p><p>–Tienes que dejar de pensar en él- me dijo Chris y bajé la mirada -Victor, él no es para ti-</p><p>Mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov. Soy un importante empresario ruso; quedé a cargo de las empresas de mi padre, Evgeni Nikiforov, desde los veinte años y ahora que ya tengo veintisiete he logrado expandirme y casi triplicar las ganancias anuales. No ha sido sencillo, pero mi mayor logro a nivel laboral, definitivamente, fue asociarme con las empresas Plisetsky, a cargo de Nikolai Plisetsky, un hombre que lleva más de cuarenta años en el negocio y que sabía que, asociándose conmigo, conseguiríamos cerrar varios tratos multimillonarios con otras empresas de renombre.</p><p>En realidad siempre me he interesado por el manejo de estas empresas desde muy joven, de tal manera que nunca antes tuve tiempo de enfocarme en otras cosas. Muchos de mis amigos siempre me dijeron que mi carga de trabajo me impedía salir con ellos por las noches a bares, encontrar pareja y demás. Chris insiste en que desperdicié mi juventud trabajando, pero yo no siento que haya sido de esa manera. Me gusta lo que hago y, en realidad, hasta hace poco más de un año sentía que mi vida era perfecta, que estaba ascendiendo de la manera que siempre había esperado y que todo iba de maravilla... pero todo mi mundo ha dado un inesperado giro de 180 grados que me ha puesto en circunstancias que jamás pensé que me viera en la necesidad de enfrentar.</p><p>Todo comenzó el día que tuve mi primera reunión con Nikolai Plisetsky después de haber firmado legalmente como socios, la cual fue para discutir, a grandes rasgos, la manera en que comenzaríamos a manejar la campaña que lanzaríamos. Nos reunimos temprano en su oficina un viernes por la mañana; nuestro primer proyecto era un comercial de autos y él y yo estaríamos a cargo de la parte administrativa, así que teníamos mucho que cubrir. Tres casas productoras de alto estatus y varios actores reconocidos internacionalmente estaban interesados en participar en esta gran campaña con los autos Lamborghini así que no había tiempo que perder.</p><p>Trabajamos prácticamente todo el día, tomamos apenas un pequeño descanso para almorzar y todo marchaba mejor de lo que yo hubiera esperado, definitivamente había heredado de mi padre la pasión por el manejo de las empresas en todos los aspectos.</p><p>Después de llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio casi caída la noche estábamos a punto de despedirnos cuando un adolescente rubio y de ojos verdes entró sin tocar y se quedó de pie mirando al señor Plisetsky. Iba vestido de negro completamente, a excepción de una chamarra que parecía ser de auténtica piel de leopardo.</p><p>–Yuratchka, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que entres sin llamar- le dijo Nikolai -además parece que no te he enseñado modales. Él es el joven Victor Nikiforov, mi nuevo socio, preséntate como es debido-</p><p>El joven me miró sin expresión alguna y me tendió la mano</p><p>–Yuratchka Plisetsky- me dijo -un placer-</p><p>–El placer es mío- le sonreí</p><p>–Éste jovencito es mi nieto- aclaró Nikolai -¿puedo saber qué necesitas?-</p><p>–Dinero- sonrió con picardía -y las llaves del auto que me prometiste-</p><p>–¿Y no necesitas permiso?-</p><p>El joven suspiró de mala gana y asintió</p><p>–Abuelito ¿me das permiso de salir en mi nuevo auto?-</p><p>–Hoy no, prometiste quedarte aquí y conocer un poco sobre los negocios de la empresa-</p><p>–¿Y no pude ser otro día? no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de negocios, hoy inauguraron la pista de hielo en el nuevo centro comercial-</p><p>–No me gusta que insistas tanto con eso del patinaje. Debes dedicarte a algo de provecho, como aprender a manejar estas empresas-</p><p>–Estoy muy joven para eso-</p><p>–Pues te equivocas, este hombre que ves aquí aprendió el negocio cuando tenía tu edad y desde hace siete años lo ha llevado él solo, Yuratchka, y tú tendrás que hacerlo algún día-</p><p>–¿En serio?- el chico me miró con curiosidad -¿tanto te gusta ser empresario?-</p><p>–En realidad si... aunque confieso que el patinaje también me gusta mucho-</p><p>Pude notar que le brillaban los ojos</p><p>–Pues tal vez deberías venir conmigo, me gustaría ver qué tan bueno eres patinando- me dijo y miró a su abuelo -¿lo ves? a él también le gusta patinar-</p><p>–No voy a discutir más el asunto- respondió Nikolai y ese chico resopló inconforme justo antes de asentir y sentarse frente al escritorio de su abuelo de mala gana.</p><p>Sonreí un poco al darme cuenta de que no se molestaba en absoluto en ocultar su aburrimiento, pero su abuelo tampoco se molestaba en ocultar la firmeza de su decisión. Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando una idea me cruzó por la mente.</p><p>–Señor Plisetsky... tengo una sugerencia, si no le parece impertinente mi comentario-</p><p>–¿Con respecto a la campaña?- me preguntó levantando la mirada</p><p>–Más o menos. Mañana tenemos una junta con los abogados que se encargarán de establecer los contratos necesarios para todos los inversionistas. Me parece que su nieto podría aprender mejor si asiste y participa indirectamente en una reunión real. Eso hacía mi padre conmigo-</p><p>–Me parece una excelente idea, señor Nikiforov-</p><p>–¡Oye!- intervino el joven Plisetsky mirándome con reproche -si crees que voy a pasar mi sábado...-</p><p>–A mi también me parece una excelente idea- interrumpí dirigiéndome a mi socio -ya que la reunión durará máximo una o dos horas y hoy su nieto puede ir a patinar sin ningún problema- desvié la mirada a donde estaba ese adolescente rebelde y le sonreí con discreción. Él sonrió también y no dijo una palabra.</p><p>–Está bien, Yuratchka, puedes ir a patinar, pero mañana la reunión es temprano así que no quiero que llegues tarde a casa- el señor Plisetsky le dio las llaves del auto.</p><p>–Si, si- Yuratchka se puso de pie y salió de la oficina -hasta luego, Victor- me dijo dedicándome una mirada fugaz.</p><p>–Que la pases bien- respondí y salí unos minutos después de él, justo cuando terminé de guardar mis cosas.</p><p>Estaba a punto de llegar a mi auto cuando una voz suave me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta de que el joven heredero de las empresas Plisetsky estaba recargado precisamente en la puerta de mi auto y me miraba con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>–Sabía que este era tu auto- me dijo y sonrió a medias -gracias por sacarme de ahí-</p><p>–No agradezcas- le dije sonriendo también -no siempre es fácil salirse con la suya-</p><p>–¿De verdad te interesó ser empresario desde que tenías mi edad?-</p><p>–La verdad si... pero mi padre era un poco menos inflexible cuando quería salir de vez en cuando-</p><p>–Mi abuelo no conoce el significado de "flexible"-</p><p>Me reí</p><p>–Bueno, tal vez solo está preocupado. Ya sabes, de que heredes todo el peso de las empresas sin saberlas manejar-</p><p>–Lo sé pero...-</p><p>–Tú quieres patinar- adiviné y él asintió</p><p>–Así es, pero él dice que sería un desperdicio dedicarme a eso-</p><p>–Tal vez haya forma de llegar a un acuerdo con él-</p><p>–Lo dudo... pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora- me miró fijamente, de una forma tan intensa que me sentí extraño -dijiste que sabías patinar. ¿Y si vienes conmigo?-</p><p>–¿Qué... ahora?-</p><p>–¿Tienes algo que hacer?-</p><p>–Tengo que preparar algunas cosas para la reunión de mañana-</p><p>–Puedes hacerlo después- insistió. Era evidente que era un poco caprichoso y estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo hiciera su voluntad; en realidad me parecía algo bastante enternecedor, además podía terminar más tarde de preparar mis cosas, de modo que asentí y le abrí la puerta de mi auto para que entrara y nos dirigimos al centro comercial.</p><p>--</p><p>Llegamos cuando el atardecer se esfumaba por completo y la noche terminó por cubrir el cielo con un tono azul negruzco. Apenas nos bajamos del auto, él se apresuró a la entrada del centro comercial y lo seguí de cerca tan rápido como pude.</p><p>–Yuratchka, espera-</p><p>–Llámame Yuri- me dijo mientras frenaba en seco y miraba la pista de patinaje con una emoción claramente visible -vamos-</p><p>Yo llevaba años sin patinar y de pronto me sentí un poco nervioso. No quería decepcionarlo después de lo mucho que se había ilusionado al saber que compartíamos el mismo hobby, tendría que tener cuidado y aclimatarme antes de dar un traspié y hacer el ridículo. Apenas nos metimos a la pista y tuve que sostenerme de la barda para no caer. Yuri me miró de reojo y me sostuvo por el brazo.</p><p>–¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no patinas?- me preguntó y con cierto temor me solté de la barda</p><p>–Cinco años, más o menos-</p><p>–Necesitas acostumbrarte de nuevo- me tomó de la mano y me condujo al centro de la pista, ayudándome a equilibrar mientras yo intentaba que mis piernas dejaran de tambalear todo el tiempo -quiero ver qué tan buen patinador eres-</p><p>–No se si podré patinar bien hoy, ¿por qué no me enseñas tu habilidad mejor?-</p><p>De nuevo le brillaron los ojos y asintió. Yo no pude hacer más que quedarme boquiabierto al ver semejante talento. Comprendía, en muchos aspectos, su desesperada insistencia para ir a la pista, podía leer en su rostro y los movimientos de su cuerpo el amor que le tenía a ese deporte. Y no fui el único, muchas personas que patinaban a nuestro alrededor se detuvieron solo para verlo a él moverse con la gracia que nadie más poseía. No podía imaginarme a alguien como él detrás del duro y exigente mundo de las empresas, simplemente no era lo suyo, hubiera querido que el Nikolai Plisetsky estuviera ahí y ver si, al apreciar semejante don, habría seguido insistiendo en obligarlo a encargarse del negocio.</p><p>–¿Y bien?- me preguntó apenas terminó y se acercó a mi -¿qué opinas?-</p><p>–Honestamente, Yuri, no puedo verte detrás de un escritorio, aquí en la pista es donde tú perteneces-</p><p>Sonrió un poco y me tomó de la mano de nuevo para ayudarme a patinar.</p><p>Esa noche, mientras suspiraba mirando el reloj que marcaba las 12:00 am e intentaba no bostezar, me daba cuenta de que en realidad no me importaba desvelarme para terminar los pendientes que no había podido hacer antes por ir a patinar con Yuri. Habíamos congeniado bastante bien y, a pesar de su corta edad, parecía que podíamos ser muy buenos amigos. La reunión con los abogados sería al día siguiente y me alegraba saber que volvería a verlo, inclusive me había devuelto el gusto por el patinaje, un gusto que creía haber enterrado hacía tiempo. Las cosas no podían marchar mejor... o eso es lo que yo creía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lazos amistosos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Temprano esa mañana me sentía un poco extraño sin saber exactamente porqué. No había dormido muy bien y eso siempre había afectado mi desempeñó durante el día. No quería reconocerlo pero me sentía nervioso por alguna razón, como la primera vez que mi padre dejó en mis manos la carga de la empresa. La reunión con los abogados era hasta las 9:30 am y desde hacía dos horas yo ya estaba listo y desesperado, caminando de un lado a otro. No entendía mi reacción, había pasado por eso tantas veces que estaba más que acostumbrado, pero ese día simplemente no estaba en mis cabales.</p><p>Recibí una llamada de Chris unos minutos antes de salir de mi casa.</p><p>–¡Victor!- le escuché decir por teléfono apenas descolgué -no puedo creerlo, sabía que no durarías demasiado como soltero codiciado-</p><p>–¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confundido</p><p>–No importa qué tan buen empresario seas, eres humano también- continuó entre risas.</p><p>–No entiendo de qué estás hablando-</p><p>–Vamos no finjas. Del joven Plisetsky, te vi ayer con él en la pista, iban tomados de la mano... oye yo no soy quien para juzgar tus gustos pero ¿no crees que te estás metiendo en un gran problema? el chico es menor de edad y es nieto de tu socio-</p><p>–Estás confundiendo las cosas- respondí y comencé a preocuparme. Si las habladurías comenzaban no solo peligraba la sociedad de mi empresa con la de Nikolai, sino también afectaría la reputación de Yuri frente a su abuelo -ese chico es apenas un amigo, lo conocí ayer. Incluso me sorprende que tú sepas quién es, hasta ayer yo no lo conocía-</p><p>–Todo el mundo sabe quién es, además de lindo es millonario y un completo caprichoso. ¿Entonces no estás saliendo con él?-</p><p>–Claro que no, no digas tonterías- me reí un poco -tienes mucha imaginación- concluí dando el tema por terminado antes de que se interesara en saber más sobre el asunto.</p><p>Me sorprendió darme cuenta, cuando llegué a la oficina de Nikolai Plisetky con quince minutos de antelación, que él y su joven nieto ya aguardaban ahí mi llegada y la de los abogados.</p><p>–¡Ah, joven Nikiforov!- me saludó el abuelo de Yuri con efusividad-</p><p>–Victor- aclaré sonriente y tomé la mano que me ofrecía, permitiéndole tutearme sin problema alguno. Después me dirigí al joven Plisetsky -¿cómo estás Yuri?-</p><p>–Cansado, odio levantarme temprano- el chico se acercó y me saludó con un fugaz abrazo -pero feliz, me hizo bien ir a patinar un poco ayer-</p><p>–Yuratchka cuando manejes este negocio tendrás que levantarte temprano, debes irte acostumbrando ya-</p><p>Él suspiró sin decir nada. Evidentemente no le emocionaba para nada la idea de manejar ningún negocio, pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir con el señor Plisetsky. Personalmente, por muy caprichoso que fuera ese chico, lo comprendía. Después de todo, estaba viéndose obligado a abandonar lo que tanto le gustaba por no tener otra opción que encargarse de los negocios de su abuelo.</p><p>La firma transcurrió tan rápido como podía transcurrir y Yuri desapareció enseguida, como huyendo de las responsabilidades a las que todavía no quería enfrentarse.</p><p>La reunión con los abogados duró apenas una hora y en un instante Yuri desapareció sin despedirse. No había más pendientes hasta la siguiente semana así que decidí volver a casa, pero por alguna razón no me era suficiente llegar y ponerme a leer o a ver alguna película como solía hacer los fines de semana; por alguna razón me sentía un poco ansioso y eso me resultaba bastante aburrido. Pensé en preguntarle a Yuri si quería ir de nuevo a patinar pero ni siquiera tenía su número de celular. Podía buscarlo en la pista pero nada me garantizaba que estuviera ahí, él era un adolescente, seguro tenía otros amigos con quienes salir y muchos planes que probablemente incluían llegar en la madrugada a su casa, yo ya no estaba en edad de hacer esas cosas. Para colmo, Chris tenía planes; ese fin de semana me sentí muy extraño, vacío y aburrido.</p><p>Esperé con tanta ansiedad que llegara el lunes que estuve listo mucho antes de lo que debía, pero finalmente tendría la mente enfocada en el trabajo que tendríamos que hacer. El día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y justo cuando llegó la hora de volver, me encontré con Yuri justo afuera de la oficina de Nikolai.</p><p>–¡Yuri!- lo saludé con una sonrisa -¿cómo estás?-</p><p>–Bien- se encogió de hombros</p><p>–Tu abuelo está adentro todavía, si quieres hablar con él...-</p><p>–No- objetó -no vine a hablar con él, ya tuve suficiente de sus regaños el fin de semana-</p><p>–Ah ya veo, entonces...-</p><p>–Vine a buscarte-</p><p>Lo miré sorprendido, ¿él había ido a buscarme?</p><p>–¿A mi?-</p><p>–Si. Victor, ¿quieres venir conmigo?-</p><p>–¿A patinar?-</p><p>–No, a una fiesta-</p><p>Lo pensé bien. Ir a una fiesta entre semana no era lo que más me gustaba hacer, especialmente si había quedado de llegar un par de horas antes a la oficina de Nikolai Plisetsky al día siguiente. Pero en realidad me gustaba estar con Yuri, podíamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos y tenía que aceptar que el fin de semana había extrañado su peculiar compañía a pesar de lo diferente que pensábamos.</p><p>–Está bien... pero creo que mi atuendo no va acorde con la fiesta a la que tu vas- él iba bastante arreglado, pero con un estilo totalmente juvenil, yo iba de traje por supuesto, parecería su hermano mayor o su tío... o lo que fuera menos su acompañante.</p><p>–Eso no importa, se puede arreglar- se acercó a quitarme la corbata y el saco y abrió los dos primeros botones de mi camisa -listo, nadie lo notará-</p><p>La fiesta era en casa de un amigo de Yuri, un tal Georgi. Todos los chicos que habían sido invitados eran adolescentes excepto yo, me sentía un poco incómodo.</p><p>–Creo que este no es mi ambiente- le dije discretamente cuando salíamos al jardín con un par de vasos que Yuri llevaba en la mano.</p><p>–¿No te gustan las fiestas?-</p><p>–No lo digo por eso, pero aquí... nadie pasa de los veinte años-</p><p>–¿Y eso qué, Victor? a nadie le importa la edad que tengas- me extendió el vaso y discretamente olfateé su contenido. Era refresco con un toque de alcohol. En lo particular no me molestaba beber, pero no sabía qué tan buena idea era que Yuri lo hiciera.</p><p>–No tomes demasiado- le dije al ver que se terminaba el trago en tres segundos -y menos tan rápido-</p><p>–Ay vamos, Victor, estás actuando como mi abuelo- tomó otro vaso de una charola que estaba cerca de nosotros y luego me tomó del brazo -bailemos, ¿si?-</p><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba, pero al ver a Yuri sonriendo tan insistente no pude negárselo. Me puse de pie y traté de imitar sus movimientos lo mejor que pude, la idea era mezclarme lo mejor posible para no quedar como un anciano que intentaba regresar a sus años de locura desenfrenada.</p><p>Las horas se me fueron volando, cuando menos me di cuenta eran las dos de la mañana y Yuri seguía con muchísima energía y bastante relajado y suelto debido al alcohol, aunque en realidad no estaba ni siquiera un poco ebrio.</p><p>–Yuri- lo aparté un poco de la pista de baile donde todos saltaban y gritaban con una euforia impresionante después de haberlo hecho durante horas -no quiero arruinarte el momento, pero creo que debo irme ya, en menos de cinco horas debo ver a tu abuelo y tengo que dormir por lo menos un rato o no tendré cabeza para nada-</p><p>–Ay Victor, ¿ves lo que sucede por aceptar ser empresario?- me tomó de la mano y me condujo afuera de la casa -de acuerdo, vámonos ya-</p><p>–Gracias... lo siento-</p><p>–Está bien, en realidad no creo que esta fiesta dure mucho tiempo más-</p><p>Lo llevé a su casa y después me fui a la mía. En realidad detestaba dormir poco, los dolores de cabeza por la mañana no hacían mas que recriminarme mis absurdas desveladas y sabía que, aunque no estaba ebrio, el alcohol no ayudaría a que me sintiera mejor. Pero a pesar de todo había valido la pena, me había divertido hablando y bailando con Yuri durante horas y horas y no me molestaría repetirlo si él me lo llegara a pedir. Teníamos mucha química y seguramente seríamos grandes amigos.</p><p>Conforme pasaban los días y luego las semanas me acostumbré a pasar mis tardes y noches libres con Yuri, en realidad siempre era él quien me buscaba para sumarme a sus planes y conocí a varios de sus amigos durante nuestras salidas a la pista de hielo, al cine, a fiestas o a dar largos paseos por los parques de la ciudad; durante estos últimos por lo general íbamos solo él y yo. Más de una vez llegué desvelado a la oficina de Nikolai Plisetsky pero jamás dejé que lo notara, no quería que mi trabajo como su socio peligrara y tampoco quería meter a Yuri en problemas.</p><p>Cuando nos uníamos a sus amigos ellos jamás dejaban de insinuar que Yuri y yo éramos pareja, lo cual era una idea completamente descabellada debido a nuestra diferencia de edades, sin embargo, conforme los días pasaban y pasaban, me daba cuenta de que esa idea cada vez me resultaba más atrayente, me despertaba cierta curiosidad saber qué pensaba Yuri al respecto y si en algún momento él se había planteado la posibilidad de entablar una relación conmigo que fuera más allá de la amistad. Lo que el chico siempre respondía a esas insinuaciones por parte de sus amigos era "¡Ash, ya cierren la boca!" mientras yo solo intentaba no prestar atención a las risas y burlas de todos ellos.</p><p>A lo largo de nuestra relación amistosa conocí muy bien las virtudes y los defectos de Yuri. Era un chico muy obstinado, caprichoso y voluntarioso, pero también era muy divertido, enérgico, seguro y en ocasiones también bastante tierno. Nikolai estaba al tanto de nuestras salidas y al parecer no tenía ningún problema con ello, incluso afirmaba que Yuri estaba de mucho mejor humor y más obediente que de costumbre.</p><p>–Su amistad le está haciendo bien, Victor- me decía con frecuencia. De echo, muchas veces Yuri aceptó acompañarnos a mi y a su abuelo a cerrar tratos con inversionistas y demás planes que estuvieran relacionados con las empresas Plisetsky-Nikiforov.</p><p>Por las noches dormía feliz sabiendo que al día siguiente posiblemente vería a Yuri y saldríamos al cine o a tomar algo... o a donde fuera.</p><p>Una noche en particular, mientras intentaba dormir, sentí que estaba extrañándolo más que de costumbre. Si bien era cierto que lo había visto hacía apenas un par de horas, no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza desde que lo había llevado a su casa. Miré mi celular y dudé un poco, pero finalmente lo tomé. Sabía que le gustaba desvelarse y apenas pasaban de las diez, seguramente seguía despierto. Siempre era él quien iniciaba los planes pero esa vez no podía ni quería esperar a que lo hiciera.</p><p>–"Hola Yuri"- lo saludé enviando un mensaje a su teléfono. Él respondió casi inmediatamente.</p><p>–"Hola Victor"-</p><p>–"¿Estás ocupado?"-</p><p>–"No, en realidad no, estoy viendo una película"-</p><p>–"Entiendo. ¿Tienes planes para mañana?"-</p><p>–"No"-</p><p>–"¿Quisieras salir conmigo?, podemos ir a donde quieras"-</p><p>–"De acuerdo, ¿le digo a los otros chicos?"-</p><p>–"Si quieres"- respondí un poco desanimado, en realidad quería estar a solas con él.</p><p>–"Mejor no. Solo tú y yo, te buscaré en la oficina de mi abuelo"-</p><p>–"De acuerdo Yuri, buenas noches"-</p><p>–"Adios"-</p><p>Leí la conversación una vez más y sonreí un poco. No quería admitirlo, por supuesto que no, era una total y completa locura y solo conseguiría traerme problemas a mi y a él, pero no podía negar más que estaba empezando a enamorarme de Yuri.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>